My Boyfriend Is NOT Gay!
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Mikan reads a book, and now she doubts her boyfriend?


**Author's Note: **Ha, ha, it's been so long since I last wrote a one-shot fic! So just for fun, here's another story from me! Hope you enjoy! Just a warning YET AGAIN, it's short.

_By the way, just a head start. Mikan wouldnt be reading the whole book okey? Just a part of it. :))_

**Disclaimer: **GA, not mine. PLOT, definitely mine.

--

**My Boyfriend is NOT Gay!  
**Tsubame Sakura

**--**

**One-shot**

Mikan's POV

It has been almost a year since when we first started to go out and they were my happiest times. To think that my crush for two whole years has finally become my boyfriend! Things are going well between us -

"Hey, did you already read the book? It's been very useful to girls with boyfriends." A girl giggled as she walked passed me with her friend. Since I was also heading towards the direction they were taking, I followed them from behind; hearing what they were talking about. It's not like I'm eavesdropping or anything. I just happened to hear. Heh, heh…

"Yeah, I've read it. And Oh My Gosh! I never really imagined that Ichimura-san's boyfriend is… is _gay._"

Huh? Did I hear them right? Boyfriend? _Gay_?

"Yeah, thanks to that book, she found out that her boyfriend isn't really straight." Her other friend giggled.

"By the way, I forgot the title. What was it again?" The girl continued the conversation. The other girl tilted her head up and looked at her friend again.

"I think it's called, 'To Know Whether or Not Your Boyfriend is Gay' or something like that. I also forgot it. I only read what was written inside. Ha, ha..."

Hmmm, I must check it out too. Since I have a boyfriend… But then again, when did I start to doubt Natsume? What if - !

_BANG_

"Huh?" Both of the girls looked behind them and saw me hit a pole. "Sakura-san? What are you doing?" One of the girls asked.

I smiled nervously at them, my eyes brows twitched. "Oh, I'm just talking to the ignored pole. Oh, poor thing…" I said, rubbing the pole with my hands. From what I saw, they looked at me with a 'you're so weird' faces. But I can't help but listen to your conversation, and then I accidentally got bumped into a pole.

"Oh, is that so? Well, we better head off, see you Sakura-san." The girls smiled at me nervously, waving good bye. I sighed.

"I should probably check out this book." I said as I headed to the library. I searched for the book in one of the shelves and I finally found it.

"Now, let me see…" I said as I opened it and started to read the first chapter.

_To know whether or not your boyfriend is gay you should: _

_#1: Try calling out his name when he's not looking at you, if he flips his hair and looks at you. Asking you what it is. There is a huge possibility that he is gay._

"Really? I didn't know that boys could actually flip their hairs. Oh, well… I better try it out." I said, as I borrowed the book from the librarian and left the library.

_'After all, it's all for my Natsume's sake!'_

I looked for Natsume and saw him sitting underneath our Cherry Blossom tree. _'Heh, typical.'_ I thought. Well, I might as well do it now.

When I was about to call him, a huge gust of wind blew.

"Hey, Natsume!" I called out. His hair was covering his face, when the wind faded away, he then flipped... flipped his hair?!

_'Please dont ask 'what is it?', please don't ask 'what is it?" _I begged in my head.

"What is it?" He asked.

_NOO! He asked it!! _I was in great shock.

"N-nothing! Bye!" I stuttered, running away from him. I couldn't believe it! He f-flipped his hair! H-he asked!

"Idiot," Natsume said.

When I calmed down, I continue to read the book. I couldn't believe Natsume actually did that! I mean, he doesn't do that; he's… he's… Argh! You mustn't think too much Mikan! Now, read on…

_#2 Try asking him if the thing you're holding is cute and if he agrees, don't you think he's girlish?_

'_Come to think of it, I haven't heard Natsume saying the word 'cute' before, so he must at least past this test!' _I thought as I walked happily towards Natsume's location.

End of POV

--

"Hey, Natsume!" Mikan shouted, running towards him at the Sakura tree.

"What?" He asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, closing his manga as he stood up.

"Can we go to central town today?" Mikan looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…What do you want to do there?" He asked, as he started to walk.

"Nothing much, just window shopping." She smiled, walking with him.

'_This is my chance!'_

--

Central Town

They walked around Central. Mikan kept on looking at the cute stores, when she found a toys shop. "Hey, Natsume, can we go in there?" Mikan asked pointing at the toy shop.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied following Mikan towards the shop. They looked at the cute stuffed animals and Mikan held out a black cat stuff toy.

"Hey, Natsume, isn't this cute?" Mikan asked, her smile twitching.

"It kind of reminds me of you." She continued. _Please say no, please say no!_

"Yeah… it kinda is. You want it?" He replied. Mikan froze like ice in a blizzard.

"On s-second thought, never mind. Oh, I forgot to do something! I need to go, bye Natsume!" Mikan said as she ran off the store.

"That… was really stupid." Natsume sighed.

"Oh well, if it's her..." He said, putting his hands in his pocket and left.

--

Mikan ran towards the Sakura tree and sat beneath it. _What the hell?! I was sure that he wouldn't agree with me! _She thought, as she opened the book and started to read again.

_# 3 If his pinky finger sticks out, he's definitely gay._

_This should be no problem to Natsume. Ha, ha, Natsume wouldn't do something that gay-ish. But, I still need to try… _Mikan thought. _I need to know! And I need to prove that Natsume is NOT gay! _She continuously thought as she closed the book shut.

"Now, I better find him." She said as she ran off.

**Natsume**

"She's been actng all weird ever since this morning, I wonder what's gone into her." He asked himself, talking to no one in particular.

"That stupid girl." He said, he was walking towards the Sakura tree. He touched the branch of it and slid his hand without even noticing it.

"Argh, great…" He murmured, as he touched his injured finger. His little finger had a small prick of wood sticking out of it.

"Damn," He said as he took it out. After a while it stopped bleeding. _Even though it stopped bleeding, it still stings a bit._

"Hey, Natsume!" He heard Mikan shout.

"What is it, idiot?" He replied.

"How come you still call me idiot, when I'm already your girlfriend? Jeez…" Mikan said as she looked down on him with glaring eyes.

"Well, anyway… could you hold on it for me for a sec?" She asked as she handed over a soda.

"Whatever." He said as he took it. Mikan faced behind with an idiot expression and a silly grin was placed on face. _'Hek, hek, hek...Now I know that Natsume wouldn't stick out his finer like a gay – _When she was about to turn her head, she saw that Natsume is sticking his little finger out.

"Hmm?" He looked up.

"T-t-t…" Mikan stuttered as she looked at Natsume with a terrified expression.

"What?"

"T-that's it Natsume!!" Mikan shouted.

"What is?"

"W-why didn't you tell me about this before? You know I would still accept you even though you're… you're…" Mikan said, blushing, trying not to have eye contact with him.

"I'm what…? You've been acting strange since this morning, baka. Did something happen?" He asked, still holding unto the soda she gave him.

"That's not it! I was just really shocked that you didn't tell me that you're… _gay!_" Mikan shouted. Now Natsume froze because _he _is the one who's shock.

"What the hell are you talking about, baka?! You thought that I was gay? Are you going nuts?!" Natsume shouted back, as he stood up. But noticing his loose of cool, he calmed down and sat down again.

"S-so you're telling me, you're not… gay?" Mikan said, as she formed a smile.

"I'm so happy, Natsume!" She said, "But… how can you prove me that?!" She shouted.

Natsume sighed heavily as he grabbed Mikan's collar and kissed her without hesitation. Mikan shocked of being kissed, had her eyes wide open and her face as red as a tomato.

"There's your proof, idiot." He said when he released her.

"O-okay… you proved it well enough." She said, looking away, as she blushed.

"Whatever. Where did you get that idea from anyway?" He asked, looking at her with a stern face.

"Oh, you mean, that I thought you were gay? –"

"Yes..." He sighed, "… that one." He said looking away from her.

"Oh, I got it from this book –" She said, as she took it out from her pocket.

"Let me see." He said.

"Okay," But as soon as the book touched Natsume's hand, it was already turned into ashes.

"N-n-natsume! What did you do?!" Mikan stuttered, panicking.

"Burned the idiotic book, couldn't you tell?" Natsume replied, without even looking at her.

"N-natsume! I just borrowed that from the school's library! How can I return it back?" Mikan shouted.

"Make an excuse, baka." He said as he started to read his manga again.

"N-natsume you idiot!" She shouted as she ran off.

He smirked, "You're the idiotic one here, thinking I was gay. Such a stupid girl," He murmured to himself as he closed his book.

"Thanks for the kiss, girlfriend."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**It's short, I know, and you don't have to tell me. Argh! The lameness! It's killing me! Sorry, I made it, but I would be happy to hear out your thoughts about the story.

I am telling you this; I'm not trying to offend some readers/writers who read this fic. If ever your boyfriends do these… things, it doesn't mean that they are GAY! I just thought of it as funny if they do this. SORRY! I'm not trying to insult anyone, okay, okay? I hope you enjoyed reading this.

And please don't hate me if I unconsciously made Natsume to act like this! It's not my intention! I love Natsume!!

**Special thanks to: **Azurana K. or Azu-chan! For helping me out edit this fic! Thanks very much!

Lot'sa Love,

Tsu-chan / Ame-kun


End file.
